Oh, Be A Fine Girl, Kiss Me
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Cinta yang muncul menjadi semakin mekar dari sebuah puisi kecil yang dibuat mereka berdua di sebuah kamar setelah pelajaran astronomi mengenai klasifikasi spektrum bintang. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow). AstronomyClass!AU, dan sedikit pelajaran astronomi untuk hari ini.


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali! Aku bosan ingin melakukan apa di liburan panjang ini dan sepertinya duniaku yang satunya (dunia astronomi) masih belum stabil. Jadi aku akan tersesat di sini untuk beberapa saat.**

 **Judulnya terinspirasi dari sistem kelas spektral bintang. Ada bintang kelas O, B, A, F, G, K, dan M. Kalau mereka dirangkai, akan terbentuk sebuah istilah yang menjadi judul fic ini.**

 _ **Oh, be a fine girl, kiss me.**_

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Tambahan, AstronomyClass!AU, indikasi** _ **fluffy**_ **, dan sebagainya.**

Yellow's POV

Ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah di Sekolah Astronomi Hoenn. Langit terlihat biru cerah dengan sedikit awan putih di beberapa tempat di sana. Angin juga bertiup lembut, membuat rambutku sedikit terbang.

Paling tidak, itulah yang kurasakan pada saat ini. Sebuah siang ketika siswa-siswi di sekolah ini sedang beristirahat. Banyak yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kutahu. Beberapa berjalan-jalan, beberapa yang lain menikmati makanan mereka, dan lain-lain.

Aku? Hanya berdiri di depan salah satu lorong sekolah, menunggu seseorang di sini. Dia akan menjadi teman kelasku kali ini. Aku mengambil kelas astrobiologi, keselamatan antariksa, dan fisika bintang, sementara temanku ini mengambil fisika bintang, fisika galaksi, dan astrofisika.

Karena tiap bagian astronomi saling terkait, setiap siswa disarankan untuk berteman dari paling tidak 4 kelas yang berbeda. Aku sudah bersama temanku yang dari astrobiologi. Seorang perempuan berambut biru yang sangat cerdas, terutama tentang identifikasi spesies. Temanku dari astrokimia adalah seorang laki-laki muda berambut hijau yang bisa mengidentifikasi asal tanah dari kandungan kimianya. Temanku yang satu lagi ada di kelas hukum antariksa. Dia mempelajari hukum dan peraturan dalam dunia antariksa. Dan yang terakhir adalah dia.

 _Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang acak-acakan, dengan mata merah yang terbuka indah. Badannya lebih tinggi daripada aku. Dia suka memakai jaket merahnya. Katanya ini menunjukkan semangatnya belajar. Dia ingin menjadi pemimpin di OHV atau Observatorium Hutan Viridian._

 _Aku dan dia berasal dari region yang sama, karena itulah aku senang saat dia juga ikut ke sekolah ini. Aku dan dia sering bekerja bersama. Bahkan kami tinggal asrama yang bersebelahan. Jadi pada saat tertentu, aku dan dia saling bertanya entah di kamarku atau kamarnya._

 _Sebagai catatan saja, aku pernah tidur di kamarnya berkali-kali, karena aku mudah kelelahan. Dan temanku ini nampak tidak keberatan, walau akhirnya aku yang malu juga, hehehe..._

 _Dan aku tidak menyangka, karena kejadian seperti itu, aku jadi sangat dekat dengannya daripada laki-laki yang lain. Dan belakangan ini..._

"Yellow!"

Eh? Ada yang memanggilku? Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan aku melihatnya datang. Ya, dia, teman yang aku bicarakan itu. Dia berlari mendekatiku dan saat dia sampai, dia sedikit terengah-engah. Aku tahu ini pasti efek lari dan tas yang dia gendong itu. Kami memang harus membawa banyak buku karena banyak yang harus kami pelajari.

"Red-san! Aku sudah bilang, jangan berlari dengan tas-tas itu! Nanti kalau Red-san tersandung seperti 2 hari yang lalu, bagaimana?" tanyaku, dengan wajah marah dan khawatirku bergabung menjadi satu. Ya, dua hari yang lalu, saat aku dan Red-san akan kembali ke asrama kami, Red-san berlari sampai tersandung batu dan dagunya terluka. Aku harus membawanya ke kamarku.

Untungnya aku sangat memperhatikan kelas keselamatan antariksa, jadi kamarku kupasangi kotak PPPK, dan kotak itu benar-benar berguna saat itu. Satu buah perban tertempel di dagunya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, dan sekarang masih tertempel.

"Hehehe, maaf, Yellow. Hei, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Red-san. Aku melihat jam yang berada di tangan kiriku, dan aku tersenyum.

"13.40. Kita masih punya waktu sampai jam 2 siang nanti," kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Red-san. Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di daguku untuk berpikir, dan kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Aku setuju. Lagipula kelasnya masih kosong dan aku ingin mendinginkan tubuhku. Hari ini cerah sekali ya, Red-san?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk dan melihat ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Yap! Sepertinya tayangan prakiraan cuaca hari ini ada gunanya," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, Red-san!" seruku. Red-san mengangguk, memegang tanganku dan langsung menarikku.

"EeeeEHHH! Red-ssAAANN! PELAN-PELAN!" saking terkejutnya aku saat dia melakukan itu. Lalu dia memasang wajah gembiranya.

"Ayo, Yellow! Kalau kta tidak cepat-cepat, kita akan dapat kursi paling belakang dan kau akan ketiduran seperti kemarin lagi," kata Red-san. Ya, untuk bagian tertidur itu, bukan hanya di kamarnya Red-san, tapi juga di kelas. Aku sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari beberapa guruku tentang kebiasaan ini dan mereka menunjuk Red-san untuk menjagaku.

 _Sebenarnya, konspirasi apa yang sedang para guru itu buat padaku? Kamar asrama kali bersebelahan, Red-san ditunjuk menjadi penjagaku agar aku tidak ketiduran, dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan muncul. Mengapa aku peduli dengan hal seperti itu?_

 _... sebenarnya, aku menyukai Red-san ..._

Tapi tidak sampai harus seperti ini juga, kan?

Kami terus berlari sampai akhirnya sampai di kelas kami. Kelas fisika bintang. Kelas ini diisi dengan banyak piranti yang berkaitan dengan bintang. Mulai dari miniatur bintang segala jenis dari yang besar sampai yang kecil, diagram Hertzprung-Russell, dan hasil praktikum kami berupa perumpamaan ukuran bintang berdasarkan diagram Hertzprung-Russell.

Ya, itu buatan kami. Kami berdua memenangkan tantangan dari guru kami untuk membuat perumpamaan yang lebih nyata tentang diagram itu. Hadiahnya adalah karya kami ditaruh di kelas sampai tahun ajaran berakhir, dan kami mendapatkan uang sebesar 1000 Pokedolar.

Kami segera masuk ke dalam kelas, mencari kursi kosong di depan. Sebenarnya sangat mudah kami mencarinya karena ruangan kelasnya masih kosong. Kursi-kursinya masih tertata rapi di belakang meja kayu lebar itu. Kami duduk di kursi terdekat dengan meja guru. Setelah kami menaruh tas kami di kursi kayu lebar itu, kami langsung menikmati tiupan AC yang mengenai tubuh kami, menyandarkan kepala kami di meja sambil berhadap-hadapan.

"Ahhh... segarnya..." kataku.

"Ya, segar sekali..." kata Red-san. Aku bisa melihat mata merah itu melihat dalam ke mata kuning kecoklatanku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum. Red-san juga membalas dengan tersenyum manis di depanku. Selama itu, kami hanya melakukan itu. Beristirahat sambil saling memandang. Sampai...

"Yellow," panggil Red-san.

"Ya, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan mempelajari spektrum bintang, kan?" tanya Red-san. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya mengapa?" tanyaku. Red-san menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Lalu kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba dia datang.

"BANGUN!" seru seseorang dari depan kami. Satu lagi teman kami yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan kami. Dengan rambut yang juga acak-acakan, dan mata emasnya, kami tahu siapa yang membangunkan kami saat kami melihatnya. Dia adalah Gold.

"Eh... Gold?" tanya Red-san.

"Bangun, _slowpoke_! Kalian ini mesra sekali kalau sedang tidur. Makanya kalau ingin belajar kelompok, kalian tak ingin diganggu, atau... hehehehe..." kata Gold dengan wajah usilnya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Sialan kau, Gold. Memangnya kau tidak mengantuk dengan cuaca sepanas ini?" tanya Red-san. Aku masih terlalu lemas bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

"Hehehe, melihat kalian tertidur mesra itu sudah jadi hiburan tersendiri, tahu?" kata Gold. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Akhirnya aku punya kekuatan untuk paling tidak menggerakkan kepalaku.

"Red-san, ada apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yellow," kata Red-san, lalu tiba-tiba, dia seperti melihat sesuatu padaku dan tersenyum, atau bisa dikatakan, menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Ada apa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar," kata Red-san, mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, ternya sebuah sapu tangan, lalu dia membersihkan sudut bibirku. Itu berarti aku tak sadar kalau aku mengeluarkan liurku saat tidur.

 _Aku langsung tak dapat menahan maluku. Pipiku memerah dan aku langsung menjauh sedikit dari Red-san._

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Red-san, terlihat sedikit khawatir. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ummm... tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf merepotkanmu," kataku. Lalu Red-san tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau meliur tadi, jadi aku ingin membersihkannya. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kataku. Lalu kami terdiam. Entah mengapa, walaupun aku sudah dekat dengan Red-san, perasaan canggung ini masih saja mengganjal di pikiran dan hatiku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus rambutku untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggung ini, tapi sepertinya tak ada efeknya sama sekali.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak bintang!"

 _Fiuh, untung dia datang. Dia adalah asisten guru kami di fisika bintang, Blue. Guru kami yang asli adalah Profesor Oak. Blue juga teman kami, namun dia lulus lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa lulus di mata pelajaran yang satu ini. Sebenarnya Blue adalah asisten kedua. Asisten pertamanya adalah Green Oak, teman kami juga._

"WWOOOOOOHOOOO! GURU BINTANG PANAS!" aku mendengar Gold berteriak. Ya, setiap kali Blue datang, pasti Gold berteriak.Dan teman kami yang satunya, Silver, yang ada di sampingnya, langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke Gold.

"Apa lagi, Silvy? Takut aku menggoda kakakmu lagi?" tanya Gold.

"Diam!" serunya. Aku sudah menduga kalau ini akan terjadi. Aku mengembalikan perhatianku ke Blue yang mempersiapkan bahan pelajaran hari ini. Dan di sampingku, Red-san juga sedang bersiap-siap. Dengan satu buku paket besar tentang bintang dan satu buku tulis, dia sudah siap. Saat aku ingin mengambil punyaku, betapa terkejutnya aku karena...

'Oh, tidak, aku lupa bukuku. Makanya tasku sedikit ringan hari ini,' pikirku. Aku langsung memanggil Red-san.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa bergabung denganmu? Aku tidak membawa buku paketnya," kataku. Red-san tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," kata Red-san, lalu dia menaruh bukunya di tengah meja agar aku bisa melihat bukunya juga. Aku sedikit malu karena aku harus berbagi buku dengan Red-san karena biasanya aku selalu membawa bukunya. Pipiku memerah karena memikirkan ini terus, dan sepertinya Red-san memperhatikan itu.

"Sudah, Yellow. Kita semua juga sering lupa kok, hehehe..." kata Red-san, berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Akhirnya aku juga ikut tersenyum dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kataku. Red-san mengangguk dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke depan kelas.

Blue terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Dan terlihat bahwa yang dia tulis adalah topik pelajaran hari ini.

"Kali ini kita akan belajar tentang klasifikasi spektrum bintang," kata Blue. Semua siswa di dalam kelas terkejut, tak terkecuali aku dan Red-san.

"Eh? Bukannya sekarang kita mempelajari spektrum bintang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi Profesor Oak berkata bahwa beliau yang akan menyampaikan materi itu saat dia sudah selesai dengan rapat guru astronomi di Mossdeep. Karena itulah saya di sini selama Profesor Oak dan Green pergi. Hohoho..." kata Blue.

 _Semuanya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. Blue terkenal dengan kejahilan dan sifatnya yang agak aneh. Juga, dia adalah_ matchmaker _, jadi kalau ada laki-laki dan perempuan di kelasnya yang melakukan sesuatu bersama, bahkan walaupun itu tugas kelompok, dia pasti akan menggoda kami kalau kami akan hidup bersama. Dan kabar buruknya, saudara-saudara, kami juga salah satu korbannya._

"Oke. Jadi, bintang-bintang memiliki klasifikasi. Dan dari semua klasifikasi yang pernah ada, ada satu yang masih dipakai sampai sekarang. Itu adalah klasifikasi yang dibuat oleh Miss Annie J. Cannon, hasil perbaikan klasifikasi yang dibuat oleh Miss A. Maury. Bintang-bintang dibedakan berdasarkan garis spektrum yang muncul dari bintang tersebut," kata Blue. Lalu dia menuliskan tujuh huruf yang menunjukkan nama-nama kelas spektral bintang itu.

"Nah, namanya adalah O, B, A, F, G, K, dan M. Kemudian diberikan angka dari 0 sampai 9 di belakangnya. Kelas yang paling panas adalah kelas O, dan yang terdingin adalah M. Warnanya bervariasi. O berwarna biru, B berwarna biru keputihan, A berwarna putih, F berwarna putih kekuningan, G berwarna kuning, K berwarna jingga, dan M berwarna merah," aku juga ikut menulis nama-nama kelas itu di buku tulisku, dan aku melihat Red-san juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada seseorang yang membuat arti yang menarik dari OBAFGKM ini. Dan yang terkenal adalah tulisan ini," lalu Blue menulis lagi. Dan tulisannya itu membuatku agak heran.

 _Oh, be a fine girl, kiss me_

"Wah, ternyata bisa seperti itu juga, Yellow, hehehe..." kata Red-san di sampingku, juga heran dengan kepanjangan itu. Sementara aku, hanya menahan agar pipiku tidak memerah.

...

Satu jam pelajaran sudah cukup bagi kami untuk belajar, dan akhirnya kami keluar dari kelas ini. Dan entah mengapa walaupun Blue hanya menjadi asisten kedua, tapi tugas yang diberikan sekaliber tugasnya Profesor Oak.

"Red-san, menurutmu tugas itu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kita lakukan saja. Lagipula tugas ini menurutku lebih mudah daripada biasanya," kata Red-san dengan yakin. Namun aku masih belum yakin.

"Tapi, puisi? Bukankah itu agak jauh? Kalau bidang favoritku, menggambar, masih bisa ada kaitannya, terutama tentang penggambaran obyek langit dan spesies, tapi, sastra?" tanyaku. Red-san menghirup napas panjang dan mulai berpikir.

"Hmmm... kalau dilihat langsung memang tidak ada kaitannya. Tapi sepertinya Blue ingin menguji otak kanan kita juga," kata Red-san. Memang selama ini yang kami pakai di sekolah ini sebagian besar adalam otak kiri, karena kami harus memikirkan rumus-rumus perbintangan. Blue sepertinya paham kondisi ini dan membuat tugas ini.

"Benar juga, Red-san. Punya ide tentang puisi klasifikasi?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku kehabisan ide, dan tadi aku masih agak lelah, jadi aku belum bisa pahami semuanya, hehehe..." kataku agak malu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Hmmm... mengapa kita tidak membuatnya bersama saja?" tanya Red-san.

 _Jantungku langsung berdebar saat Red-san berkata itu. Itu selalu terjadi saat Red-san mengajakku belajar di kamarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku masih malu kalau pergi ke kamar laki-laki, bahkan walaupun sudah berkali-kali. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menolaknya. Aku hanya tahu Red-san dan Red-san saja di kelas itu, jadi..._

"Ya! Kapan?" tanyaku semangat.

"Setelah ini, tentunya. Kita ganti pakaian dulu, dan kau datang ke kamarku," kata Red-san. Lalu Red-san menggenggam tanganku lagi, namun sekarang tidak berlari.

"Eh? Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Red-san.

"Mengapa Red-san suka menggenggam tanganku?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san melihat ke arah tangan kami yang saling terkait. Red-san tersenyum.

"Ya, kau tahu? Aku tak ingin kau menghilang dari pandanganku. Susah nanti kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Juga, mengapa kau juga menggenggam erat tanganku?" tanya Red-san.

 _DEGDEGDEG!_

"Ummm... aa... ee... aku... aku..." sedikit kaku pada awalnya, namun akhirnya...

"Sama denganmu, Red-san, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," kataku. Lalu aku memandang matanya lagi, dan Red-san melakukan hal yang sama, kami hanya terdiam di sana, membiarkan dunia di sekitar kami seperti fatamorgana, dan yang nyata hanya kami berdua.

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu, Yellow..." bisik Red-san.

"Red-san..." kataku, lalu tanpa sadar, kepala kami terus-menerus mendekat, layaknya dua buah planet besar yang saling mendekat dan siap bertabrakan. Aku dan Red-san memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama atas apa yang akan kami lakukan, dan saat kami akan melakukannya—

"WEEEEEEEE!" tiba-tiba ada teriakan. Kepala kami kembali menjauh dan melihat asal suaranya, dan ternyata itu adalah Y yang terbang dengan pakaian terbangnya. Dia berada di kelas pilot angkasa. Dan dia mendarat mulus di depan kami.

"Hai, Senior Red, Senior Yellow!" seru Y.

"Hai, Y," kata kami, sedikit terganggu. Y menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Y.

"Ahh, tidak. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, akan ada pertunjukan pilot terbang di lapangan besar sekolah nanti malam. Aku akan ada di sana nanti. Kalian akan datang, kan?" tanyanya sambil memberikan undangan pada kami. Kami melihat sejenak undangan itu, dan langsung kami tersenyum.

"Tentu! Kami pasti datang," kata Red-san, langsung merangkulku dari belakang. Itu membuatku kaget dan pipiku langsung memerah. Y hanya terkekeh melihat kami.

"Ahhh... jika saja dia bisa sedikit lebih periang, pasti aku bisa seberuntung kekasih seperti kalian," kata Y.

 _BIG. MISTAKE._

"KAMI BUKAN KEKASIH!" seru kami bersamaan, langsung setelah Red-san melepaskan rangkulan kami. Y terkekeh lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau di Kalos, hampir semua orang akan memikirkan hal yang sama denganku kalau melihat kalian. Oke, aku pergi dulu," kata Y, lalu dia terbang lagi dengan pakaiannya, meninggalkan kami di bawahnya.

Aku melihat Red-san dengan, apa?

 _Pipinya Red-san juga sedikit memerah. Apa mungkin dia serius dengan yang dikatakan Y tadi?_

"Red-san?"

"Ya?" kembali normal pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang, Yellow," kata Red-san, menggenggam tanganku lagi, dan akhirnya kami berjalan pulang ke asrama kami.

...

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan, terutama bagiku, akhirnya aku sampai ke kamarku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk di sana, membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat. Terutama untuk menormalkan jumlah detak jantungku yang sepertinya tinggi dari tadi.

'Apa mungkin Red-san memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? Apa mungkin Red-san menyukaiku?' pikirku, yang hanya membuat detak jantungku bertambah kuat dan kencang.

Aku memilih untuk berdiri lagi, dan membersihkan diri untuk bersiap-siap belajar nanti. Aku kasihan dengan Red-san kalau dia belajar ditemani olehku yang berbau seperti kadal yang dibawa ke ruang antigravitasi, hehehe...

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, aku mempersiapkan alat-alat yang kubutuhkan. Kali ini hanya buku gambarku, karena tugasnya hanya seperti itu. Aku mungkin bisa menemukan inspirasi dari buku gambar ini. Buku gambar ini sudah kugambari dengan berbagai gambar, dari percobaan yang kulakukan, beberapa spesies, dan Red-san.

 _Dan kau tak akan bisa membayangkan halaman terakhir buku gambarku seperti apa._

Setelah semuanya siap, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku untuk pergi ke kamarnya Red-san, yang hanya bersebelahan dengan punyaku. Setelah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Red-san, kau di dalam?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Masuk saja!" seru Red-san dari dalam. Lalu aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya Red-san berisi tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari, dan semuah meja dengan beberapa alat masak dan makan. Meja belajarnya dipenuhi banyak buku, dan ada yang menarik perhatianku.

 _Sebuah foto berbingkai yang menggambarkan aku dan Red-san saat selfie bersama di depan roket di Pusat Antariksa Mossdeep. Aku juga menyimpan foto itu di atas mejaku. Aku sangat senang saat aku melihat foto itu._

"Yellow, kau sudah siap?" tanya Red-san yang ada di kasur dengan kertasnya. Dia berada di sisi kasur yang dekat dengan jendela. Dia lebih suka di sana karena dia suka udara pagi saat dia membuka jendelanya. Itu tidak berbeda terlihat memakai _T-shirt_ merah dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Sementara aku memakai gaun panjang tanpa lengan yang berwarna kuning dan _T-shirt_ hitam di dalamnya.

Red-san melihat keluar sambil membawa kertas dan pulpennya. Dia tersenyum senang sambil menghirup udara dari luar. Aku segera menyusulnya, naik ke kasurnya dan menemaninya di sampingnya.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa Red-san terlihat senang?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san tersenyum padaku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit karena aku bingung.

"Ya, cuacanya cerah, anginnya sepoi-sepoi, dan..." lalu aku melihat Red-san mendongak ke langit yang biru sambil tersenyum, menghirup udara dan menutup napasnya lagi.

"Yellow, ayo ikut aku," kata Red-san.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat tangan-tangan yang saling terkait itu dan kemudian melihat ke arah wajahnya Red-san yang tersenyum. Lalu dia mulai bicara.

 _Oh, matahariku_

 _Betapa cerahnya dirimu_

 _Aku takjub melihatmu_

 _Foton-fotonmu menyegarkan mataku_

 _Gravitasimu menarik hatiku_

 _Kilau indahmu sampai ke angan-anganku_

 _Memerahkan pipi dan imajinasiku_

Aku tahu maksudnya. Dia ingin membuat puisi denganku sekarang. Dan dengan sedikit terbata-bata, aku menyambung puisinya.

 _Orang-orang yang ingin menikmatinya_

 _Bangun rela sepaginya_

 _Agar mendapatkan keindahannya_

 _Fikiran terpusat padanya_

 _Giliran dia datang menjemputnya_

 _Keluarlah air matanya_

 _Melihat keindahan mataharinya_

Akhirnya, bagian terakhir, bersama.

 _Oh, alam semesta_

 _Bintang-bintang di jagad raya_

 _Amati dan saksikan_

 _Fotokanlah jika ada_

 _Gemetar hati kita_

 _Kesatuan nyata_

 _Meraih cinta seluas semesta_

Selesai. Aku tidak peduli kalau jendelanya terbuka, pintunya terbuka, karena yang ada di duniaku sekarang hanyalah aku dan Red-san yang duduk berdampingan, saling memandang penuh cinta. Saat kami saling tatap, kami merasakan adanya dorongan untuk mendekatkan kepala kami. Akhirnya, kami saling menyentuhkan kening kami, dan masih menatap. Dan saat itu, aku bertanya.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan puisi romantis seperti itu? Setahuku Red-san hanya berfokus pada pelajaranmu saja," kataku.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama. Terutama karena aku punya orang dimana aku bisa berimajinasi tentang cinta yang indah itu," kata Red-san. Aku agak kaget.

"Siapa itu, Red-san?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san menggerakkan tangan kanannya, membelai rambut pirangku yang panjang dengan lembut, kemudian, bergerak ke pipiku, membelainya dengan beberapa jarinya.

"Itu kau, Yellow..." kata Red-san. Aku merasa pipi dan telingaku memerah sangat cepat, semerah nama orang yang ada di depanku saat ini. Jantungku berdebar lagi, dan perutku seperti ada yang ingin keluar. Kupu-kupu mungkin? Dan pikiranku menjadi sangat dipenuhi dengan Red-san.

"A... aku...?" kataku, terbata-bata.

"Ya. Itu puisi untukmu, Yellow. Puisi untuk matahariku. Yang terus menemaniku, yang terus membuatku senang, yang terus berjalan denganku menuju cita-cita kita," kata Red-san.

"Kita?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Cita-cita untuk tetap bersama sampai di surga," kata Red-san dengan meyakinkan. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan karena baru saja...

 _Red-san mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, dan perasaannya padaku sama dengan perasaanku padanya._

 _Red-san menyukaiku..._

"Red-san..." kataku, sambil terisak karena tak dapat menahan tangisan bahagia ini. Red-san kemudian langsung memelukku, menenangkanku. Akupun mengeratkan pelukanku pada Red-san. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan diriku darinya, dan Red-san seperti tak ingin melepaskan dirinya dariku.

Kemudian, kami kembali ke posisi kami sebelumnya, dan akhirnya...

 _Aku mencintaimu, Yellow..._

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Red-san..._

 _Kemudian, kami saling mendekat lagi. Kami berdua menutup mata, karena kami sudah tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan berikutnya. Dan setelah beberapa saat,pada akhirnya, bibir kami bertemu. Ya, bibirku dan bibirnya Red-san._

 _Bibir kami saling mengunci, saling merasakan bibir masing-masing sambil mengeratkan pelukan kami. Sedikit erangan di tiap sudut ciuman kami menambah hangat sesi ini. Dan pada waktu yang sama, kami saling menjamah bagian dalam mulut kami masing-masing. Sambil saling mengelus rambut, kami tenggelam dalam sesi ciuman hangat yang membuat kami merasa seperti di surga tertinggi._

 _Namun sayangnya, kami harus kembali ke dunia. Kami melepas ciuman perlahan sambil menghirup napas. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Red-san dengan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya merah, dan dengan seuntai benang cair yang menyambungkan bibir dan lidah kami. Red-san yang membukanya matanya pasti juga melihat hal yang sama dengan yang kulihat, hanya saja dia yang melihatku._

"Red-san..." kataku, masih terengah-engah.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Red-san, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku juga, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil membersihkan jejak air liur dari bibirnya, campuran miliknya dan milikku. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Red-san, bagaimana dengan puisinya?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memasang kamera di pojok tempat tidur itu," kata Red-san sambil menunjukkan kamera yang berkedip-kedip, tanda masih mereka. Kemudian aku memilih untuk memeluknya lagi.

"Red-san, jangan kirimkan ke siapapun ya..." kataku.

"Tenang saja, Yellow, hanya kau dan aku yang tahu," kata Red-san, memelukku balik. Lalu aku dan Red-san saling berpelukan dan menikmati matahari terbenam bersama.

...

"Terima kasih telah membantuku membuat puisinya, Red-san," kataku. Kali ini, aku dan Red-san berada di luar kamarnya Red-san dan aku siap kembali ke kamarku.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Yellow. Nah, ayo bersiap-siap ke lapangan nanti," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Red-san," kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Yellow," kata Red-san, lalu aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan perasaan sangat berbunga-bunga. Di dalam kamar, aku langsung berlari ke tempat tidurku, menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena saking senangnya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

...

"Yellow, kau sudah siap?" panggil Red-san dari luar. Aku hampir selesai dengan dandananku. Aku memakai gaunku yang tadi, namun dengan _T-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna jingga dan celana kain panjang sekarang. Aku tak perlu _make up_ karena Red-san pernah berkata kalau aku sudah caintik tanpa itu. Nah, aku selesai. Waktunya menyambut Red-san.

"Hai, Red-san," kataku setelah membuka pintu. Dia memakai pakaian favorit biasanya.

"Yellow, kau cantik malam ini," kata Red-san.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, pipiku memerah lagi.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak berlalu berlebihan kan?" tanya Red-san.

"Tidak, tidak. Red-san cocok dengan pakaian itu," kataku.

"Nah, ayo ke lapangan," kata Red-san, sekarang menggengam tanganku dengan lembut, lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju lapangan untuk melihat pertunjukan pilot terbang itu.

...

"Red-san, lihat, itu Y!" seruku saat aku meilhat Y terbang dengan pakaian pilot terbangnya.

"Wah, keren sekali," kata Red-san di kiriku, menggenggam tangan kiriku sambil melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Kemudian, para pilot terbang itu melepaskan gas terang dari tabung yang mereka bawa, menuliskan sesuatu di langit.

"Wah, Red-san, lihat!" aku dan Red-san melihat bentuk spiral dari gas berwarna merah dan kuning, dan gasnya terus menyebar. Spiralnya juga semakin lama semakin sempit, menandakan putaran mereka semakin cepat. Aku sedikit pusing saat melihat putaran itu, jadi aku memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak lebarnya Red-san dan menutup mataku.

"Hehehe, Yellow pusing ya?" tanya Red-san, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Red-san. Aku mengangguk lagi, dan kami berjalan kembali ke asrama.

Saat kami akhirnya sampai...

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih membuat hari ini sangat istimewa bagiku," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena membuat hariku juga istimewa," kata Red-san. Lalu aku mengantuk. Aku sudah lelah, dan senang.

"Nah, sepertinya waktunya tidur. Aku juga lelah. Sampai bertemu besok, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Sampai bertemu besok juga, Red-san," kataku. Lalu saat aku hendak masuk ke kamarku...

"Tunggu, satu lagi,"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Red-san lalu tersenyum.

" _Oh, be a fine girl, kiss me,"_ aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya, lalu kukecup pipi kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Yellow, hehehe. Selamat malam," kata Red-san sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat malam juga, Red-san," kataku, tersenyum pada Red-san juga, lalu kami masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing, bersiap untuk mimpi indahku yang indah. Mimpi indahku bersama Red-san.

 **Selesai.**

 **PARAMEDIS! PARAMEDIS! AKU KENA DIABETES KALAU AKU BACA INI TERUS!**

 **Tapi sejak kapan Red jadi sebegitu manisnya di hadapan Yellow? Uhhh... pasti kemurnian Specialshipping sudah merasuk dalam sistem alam bawah sadarku atau apapun itu namanya.**

 **Ahh... betapa murninya Specialshipping. /dilaser**

 **Dan itu adalah fic-ku mengenai hubungan astronomi dan Specialshipping. Aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa selain saran agar fic yang kubuat menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sampai fic yang berikutnya tiba...**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
